Interesting Reward
by Ashamed-Yet-Proud
Summary: Severus is summoned to Voldemort's office after a raid gone wrong. Is Voldemort upset or does he have...something else..in mind? Mindless Crack!Fic.


**This is 100% pure crack! Please don't take it seriously.**

 **Rated for outrageous sexual situations lol.**

* * *

"My Lord?" Severus asked, knocking once before entering the room the Dark Lord had claimed as his office in Malfoy Manor. "You requested to see me?"

"Yes, Severus, come in," Voldemort beckoned him inside.

Voldemort was silent as he watched Severus quickly make his way over to the grand desk Voldemort was sitting at before taking a seat in one of the proffered chairs.

Severus settled himself in the chair and folded his hands over his lap.

"I bet you're wondering why I call you in here this evening," Voldemort purred, leering at Severus in a rare show of emotion.

"Yes, my Lord. I must admit I wasn't expecting a summons from you after the raid earlier went so terribly," Severus intoned, looking at Voldemort curiously from under his lashes. He noticed the way the Dark Lord's eyes darkened at this gesture but ignored the warm tingle that sparked in his belly in response.

"I summoned you because I wanted to talk to you Severus. Your behaviour at the earlier raid needed to be acknowledged."

"Of course, sir. What did I do wrong?" Severus whispered shyly, biting his lip and continuing to look at Voldemort from under his lashes.

"You did nothing wrong, Sev," Voldemort purred reassuringly, surprising Snape as he had never heard Voldemort speak in such a gentle manner nor had he ever used the nickname 'Sev'. "In fact, your behaviour was commendable!"

"Really?" Severus whimpered, blushing brightly.

"Yes! You did so well. You were so strong and you fought valiantly against those foolish Order members!" Voldemort exclaimed, standing up from his seat behind the grand desk and coming around to perch on the front of the desk, right in front of Snape.

"Oh thank you, my Lord," Severus said, blushing even deeper until his cheeks looked like cooked tomatoes.

"You blush so beautifully, my Snek," Voldemort purred, widening his eyes in a way he thought was attractive. You know, to get that anime shit going on. Severus looked it and felt arousal rush through his body. He wanted to fan himself, he felt so warm.

"T-Thank you, M-Master," Severus gushed, stuttering a little bit as arousal made it difficult to speak. He just couldn't help it. Whenever his master gave him that look…felt like he was on fire.

"I think you deserve a little reward," Voldemort growled sensually, caressing Snape's cheek slowly with his cold, spidery fingers, "If you know what I mean…"

"Oh, Master," Severus whimpered, on the edge of his seat, straining to get closer to the pale, lizard-like man in front of him.

"Is that a yes?" Voldemort urged, looming over Severus enticingly.

"Yes!" Severus cried, shooting up and crushing his lips against Voldemort's. Immediately he groaned and opened his mouth against Voldemort's probing tongue.

"I must have you now, Sevvy," Voldemort moaned, nipping Severus' bottom lip.

"Yes, Master, take me!" Severus exclaimed. He yelped in surprise and arousal when Voldemort suddenly lifted him up and placed him on the desk.

"Severus," Voldemort said, intensely looking into Snape's eyes, "When we're alone…you can call me Daddy."

"YAS, DADDY, YAS," Snek yelled as Voldemort bit his neck and started to suck a hickey.

"I know just what you need, Sevvy, baby! What you deserve after your terrific work earlier today. I mean, your Avada Kedavra was on point!" Voldemort whined, bucking his hips against Severus', making the other man feel his hard length against his thigh.

"Yes, give it to me, Daddy!" Severus yelped, moaning at the feel of his master's cock against his thigh. If only there weren't layers of clothes between the two. Severus had longed for years to feel the Dark Lord's magnificent phallic organ against his own.

Voldemort untangled himself from Severus' quivering body and went around the desk to open the second drawer on the right. Severus tried to twist himself around so he could see the object Voldemort was removing from the drawer. However he found that he couldn't quite twist enough to see the older man's hands so he let out a dissatisfied whine and pouted.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm coming!" Voldemort yelled anxiously. He quickened his movements and successfully removed the large object, taking it out of the cloth case and shutting the drawer.

He came back around to where Severus was sitting and frantically kissed the pout away. Severus moaned and started caressing Voldemort's scalp.

Voldemort tried to pull away from Severus' delectable lips but Snape just kept bringing him back in.

"Oh, Snek," Voldemort moaned, "You taste so good."

Severus moaned around Voldemort's tongue as the older man plundered his mouth.

Finally, Voldemort was able to break away from the greasy Potions master and took a slight step back, panting.

"Daddy!" Snape whined, making grabby hands at the Dark Lord.

"Wait, my beloved Snek, I must show you your present!" Voldemort bellowed, licking Severus' cheek comfortingly. Severus pouted but allowed him to pick up the object he had dropped when he had kissed him.

Severus gasped and moaned wantonly as he realized just what Voldemort had in his hands.

A 14 inch sparkly pink dildo sat innocently in Voldemort's pale hands.

"Oh, Daddy!" Severus squealed, "You shouldn't have!"

"Of course I had to! I had to get it for you the moment I saw it! I just knew it was perfect for my Snek," Voldemort purred, "Is it too big? I can shrink it if you want."

"No, Daddy, it's perfect!" Severus whined, "I love big cocks. The bigger the better. FUCK ME, DADDY, FILL ME UP! I NEED THIS BIG SPARKLY PINK DILDO IN MY ASSHOLE. PLEASE, DADDY!"

"OKAY, SNEKY, GET READY!" Voldemort yelled, and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, his and Severus' clothes were gone.

Severus screamed in pleasure as Voldemort's lizard cock was finally resting against his.

Voldemort twitched his hips frantically, "OH, SNEKY, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"SHOVE THAT DILDO UP MY ASS, DADDY!" Snek screamed, moaning and thrashing on the desk as pleasure wracked his body.

"OKAY, SNEKY, HERE IT COMES!" Voldemort yelled back, lubing up the giant dildo with a snap of his fingers before shoving it in Severus' ass in one stroke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Severus screamed as he was filled to the brim so suddenly. He could feel the giant 14inch dildo stretching him so wide.

Voldemort gave him a few seconds to adjust before he started jackhammering the dildo hard and fast in his Snek's twitching hole.

"FUUUUUCKKKKKKK," Severus screeched, moving his hand to his cock and tugging on it frantically. The pleasure was all too much and Severus could feel his climax approaching quickly.

"I'm going to cum!" Severus cried, seconds before he erupted. He screamed through the aftershocks and in oversensitivity as Voldemort just kept pounding him with the giant dildo.

"I'm going to cum too, Sneky!" Voldemort yelled, and only three strokes later, came all over Severus' stomach.

"Oh, Sneky, I love you so much!" Voldemort whispered.

Severus immediately started weeping for joy, "I think we should get married and have kids!"

"YES WE SHOULD! WILL YOU MARRY ME SNEK?!" Voldemort sobbed, tears of joy running down his lizard face.

"OF COURSE, DADDY, OMG THIS IS SUCH A SURPRISE!" Severus wailed, throwing himself into Voldemort's pale arms as he continued weeping.

oOoOoOoOo

"Severus? Severus!"

Severus Snape shook himself out of his thoughts as he realized that an angry Dark Lord was staring at him furiously.

"Were you not paying attention?" Voldemort snarled viciously.

"I'm so sorry, Master. I must have drifted off." Severus replied monotonously. Thankfully, Voldemort only gave him one more look before he turned his attention back to ranting about the Potter brat.

Severus sighed internally, ' _If only it had been real._ '

* * *

 **I am very sorry for what you just read. I wrote it for my best friend because I'm trying to get over some writer's block!**

 **I will not lie, I did have fun writing this fic. It was silly and outrageous!**


End file.
